


Actions Before Words

by SilverDragonMS



Series: Creation of Alpha [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Mom is pregnant, Punny is written like a child character, Sorry Not Sorry, everyone knows at least some sign language, mom is mute, pretty freaking short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/pseuds/SilverDragonMS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink has a good life with his parents, and with their child on the way, things are looking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Before Words

Pink had taken a nap on his Mom's stomach, listening for the kick from his new family member. Dad had his arm around Mom and had his other hand on her stomach as well. It was a pleasant kind of day, and soon a small bump from the unborn infant made Pink get excited. Dad chuckled at his reaction and moved his hand to scratch behind Pink's long ears. His Mom then tapped twice near Pink, and moved her hand in a beckoning motion towards her shoulder. Pink nodded and moved, allowing his Mom to get up and stretch. Dad then also moved and kissed Mom's cheek before heading to get the car keys before returning to lead Mom and Pink towards the car.

The drive to the diner was quiet, though that was to be expected as neither Pink nor his Mom could speak. Even though there wasn't any noise, aside from the soft thrum of the car's engine, it was by no means unpleasant. Just seeing the other houses being passed by along with small suburban forests was a good time waster as the town got closer.

As Dad parked the car, Mom walked inside with Pink on her shoulder to grab a booth. Pink headed straight for the jelly containers, ripping open a strawberry kind and began to eat some, causing his Mom to shake with silent laughter. She tapped his head and signed 'stop' and 'food', which were of the few signs that Pink had learned to understand. Dad came in soon after, and they signed over what Dad would tell the waiter when it was time to order. Pink had watched both parents sign to each other until their hand movements became hard to follow. 

Dad had ordered food for Mom and Pink, telling the waiter that he'd share with Mom. Pink then had his face wiped with a wet napkin in an attempt to remove the sticky residue from the jelly. He playfully tried to push Mom's hand away, but was left to succumb to being cleaned. The food arrived soon after, Mom and Dad split a plate of pancakes while Pink ate some of the berries on the plate. Once they had eaten their fill, Mom tapped on Pink's head and signed 'park' and 'play'. Pink nodded and hopped onto Dad's arm as the bill was payed and they walked outside.

It was a bit chilly, but as they walked down the street, stopping at shop windows to look at the wares being sold inside, the weather became warmer. The park was in sight, a block away at most. Pink had started bouncing in place and pointing at the small community pond inside that had a pair of ducks with ducklings trailing behind them. Dad chuckled and led Mom to a bench beside the pond to see the ducks. Pink had begun to look around at all of the people around his small family. A camp was beyond the pond, and some kids were flying kites and kicking a ball around in the open area a few feet next to them. It was nice to watch, and Pink couldn't help but to imagine how it would be like when Mom's child was old enough to do that.

Lost in thought, Pink barely heard a small sniffle from next to the bench. Upon hearing it again he hopped off of the bench to go towards the sound. 

"Don't go too far, Pink. We're going to walk around a little while, so come back in a few minutes, alright?" Dad called after him, and Pink nodded as he followed the noise. 

As he walked, the sound got further away, past the sidewalk and into the field where the children were playing. He moved faster and soon found what he thought had made the noise. Two bitties were in front of him, one a Grillbitty and the other a Papy. Pink slowly approached them and saw how they shied away from him. He carefully signed 'hurt' and pointed to them. The Grillbitty nodded.

"D-do you know a safe place to rest?" The Papy asked. 

Pink nodded and pointed towards the town. After a quick thanks from them, the two bitties began to head in that direction. Pink watched them leave before moving to find where the pond bench was. Jumping he saw it aways away, and realized he went out too far. He had begun to run until he heard someone call out. He stopped and jumped to see over the grass, and saw a person heading towards him. He reacted fast and ran to where his parents were, or at least in that direction. He had reached the sidewalk when he looked back to see if the person was still following him. 

No one was there, but he felt a hard surface pressed behind him. He turned and saw the figure from before, only to be picked up and placed into a pocket. Pink struggled to get out, knowing that he had a small chance of escaping. Movement began and the person was heading away from the park. He heard his Dad calling for him, but he couldn't answer back.

"Don't worry, little Punny Bunny. I'll take you to your new home where some friends are waiting for you."

*Pink's prologue complete*

**Author's Note:**

> Ey, it's not crappy, but is really freaking short. Anyway, one prologue left and it's Edgy's. That one is gonna be more real than the others, so major major warnings on that. 
> 
> Now, shameless self promotion GO! 
> 
> silverdragonms.tumblr.com
> 
> By all means, rant about how much you loathe me writing this, tag me if you have art stuffs you want me to see, or just go say hi. And if you noticed little connections in the stories, go say so. It'd be fun. See ya next week.


End file.
